And Then There Was Darkness
by Yuki Haitani
Summary: [POETIC ONE-SHOT] Kyo has finally found a way to make Yuki pay for all the times he lost to the rat...but it's in a way you'd never expect-Dark fic (kyoYuki)


A/n: Um...ok, just to give you guys a heads up....this....is totally...I don't know how to describe it. I've been wanting to write this for a while no.....about a month I suppose. But the inspiration just wasn't there. This morning I was just looking around for a good angst fic on D.N.Angel....and I came across a poetic angst fic. It was rated R too. So I read it....and it was....amazing. It wasn't confusing...not to me anyway. I understood what was going on....though to me; it was more like an open door to my inspiration. I was fueled to write this after that. The person who wrote the fic was named "The Era of Shadows" on So just to thank her, please read her fics, you don't even have to have read or seen the anime that they're based on b/c she uses symbolism. So it's hard to tell what characters are in there. I noticed the characters...it was actually sort of difficult to tell who was in there. But just read her stories as my thank you to her for my inspiration. Oh, and one more thing....read the first letter of every poetic sentence and see what it spells. laughWell, now that we have things cleared up....here's the fic.

"**_And Then There was Darkness" _**

_**D**aring souls shall dance together one last time._

We stand, hatred the only feeling. A punch is thrown. You catch me, taking your time. You're no longer forgiving. There's blood, drawing me into its red drops of warmth. Are you angry my beloved? Take your time it's more of your character. Clothes are lost, there's more blood. Where is it coming from? You yell at me saying how you hate me. I laugh hiding my pain. I can still remember how when we were little whenever I got hurt or was sad or lonely you would ask why I never cried. I could never answer. But you told me that if I ever cried you'd hold me...maybe I should've let the tears fall.

_**A** call is heard do you hear it, the call for lost souls has been made... _

Feelings clash while our hearts mix. I can feel your pain. I can feel your anger. I can feel your fear. I can feel you. A cut is made. You lick the blood. Who's blood? Is it mine? Touching, sucking, licking, I can feel you. Do you feel me? The light of the moon disappears. We are alone now. We share these sinful moments together. I want to know the answers, to unlock your doors, to explore you. I'm getting there. I can feel it. I can feel you.

_**R**un to me and I'll comfort you until my time is gone... _

I can see I've made you angry. So you're rough with me tonight. I don't blame you. I hate you too. Shall I tell you a secret? Come now, you know you want to hear it. Fingers trailing gently, licks so wet and warm, sucking while moaning softly, you've calmed down. I knew you would. You're like a tiger, so calm but underneath you feel pain. Funny really since I'm the cat and you're the rat. It's only natural that I should win. Why won't you just give yourself to me completely? You're breaking down slowly. I'll have you eventually and I shall be accepted, though accepted by whom? Not the family, I've given up trying to make them accept me. Then who you ask. I smirk, it's not for you to know...not yet. There's no love as we take each other. But we say it only now. When loneliness and pain is all we feel we turn to each other to take it all away. Do you really think you've felt anything close to what I've felt all my life? Outcast and thrown away? You can't even imagine and that's why I hate you. Which one of us is crying now? It can only be you.

_**K**eep the sorrow and you'll love only me until the end...._

The shine of the moon is upon us and the light is the only witness to our truth. Even the devil would be proud of me as I work my way to destroy you. Revenge has never tasted better. Ignorance is a weakness indeed. But my secret has yet to be revealed. A moan is heard. Cut, lick, tease, feel, suck, you trust me I can tell. But your black hatred is over riding your senses. There is no sadness for me on the other hand only anger. But soon I will be under control; I'll shine with my proud belonging. You will lose this time. I'll make sure of it. I'll make you feel pain.

_**N**ever remembered, one day I'll be free..._

Your moans are like music, driving me forward to my dream, to my goal. A kiss to your slightly parted hot moist lips. You taste so sweet, intoxicating really. I'll be sad when this is over...but only a little. I'll miss you in all honesty; you'd never expect it to happen. And that's how I'll win.

_**E**ver peaceful silence fills my ears, my spirit will soon be gone._

Nails rake across my back leaving the sweet breeze to dull the ache. You'll be happy when this is over. I'll finally make you happy my love, my cherished one, my Yuki. If only you felt for me as I feel for you. If only we had more time. If only I had a stronger will. If only there was no madness. Forgiveness is never easy. Sometimes there is no forgiveness. You won't have to cry anymore for me. You won't have to feel hurt. But you will be alone. This is my revenge to you. You will be brought down by the guilt and slowly I'll own you, all of you.

_**S**ick with the feeling of loneliness, I shall never know any of it as I fade away..._

You cry out my name in pleasure. I've fulfilled part one of it all now comes part two. Slowly I move away from you searching for the object to end the suffering. My fingers come upon it and you finally open your eyes to stare at me in wonder as I take out the sharp shining knife. Blue orbs of fear never leave my face as I smile a smile of emptiness and run my fingers over the blade making more blood drip to the floor.

"Do you wish to know my secret?"

You seem to struggle with the question. I see hope in your eyes. Such little hope. But it's there, like a tiny golden light alone surrounded by blackness. You nod still with a look of fear. My smile is still empty though longing is held deep within it as I whisper the truth that I kept deep inside and your pools of beautiful sapphire widen in shock. I bring the knife to come to my stomach mumbling a soft good bye plunging the knife inside of me. This is my revenge to you. A memory comes of when we were younger and how you said you'd hold me if I ever cried...

_**S**weet scent of eternal slumber welcomes me and I am lost forever..._

One lone tear streams down my cheek...

I can feel your arms around me.

_And Then There Was Darkness. _


End file.
